Angel of Luck Blessedness
by llamo Laraine
Summary: Wer "Angel of Darkness" kennt, der bekommt hier die Vortsetzung, die ich mit Erlaubnis der Autorin schreibe.
1. Prolog

Prolog: kurzes Vorwort

_Bevor ich mit der eigentlichen Geschichte anfange, möchte ich für alle noch mal ein kurzes Flashback geben. Das letzte, was in "Angle of Darknes" Passierte war folgendes:_

Kai befreite Ray, der von einem Vampir mit Hilfe einer List gefangen wird. Während seiner Gefangenschaft Stirbt ein Guter Freund Kais. Dieser wird, nach geglückter Befreiung und Überwindung weiterer kleiner Schwierigkeiten, in allen Ehren verabschiedet. Von jenen, die ihn kannten, aber auch jenen, die ihn weniger gut kannten. Anschließend entschließen sich Kai und Ray sich zurück zu ziehen um ungestört zu leben.  
Sie verwandelten sich in Vögel der Nacht, beziehungsweise Eulen, und flogen davon, mit der Hoffnung, auf eine bessere Zukunft, als es ihr aller Vergangenheit war und auch mit dem Ziel, ein neues Leben anzufangen.

_Genau an dieser Stelle setzt auch meine Geschichte ein. Ich gehe von allem aus, was vorher und zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschah._


	2. Kapitel 1: Gejagt durch die Nacht

**_Kapitel 1: Gejagt durch die Nacht_**

„Achtung! Er ist hinter dir", rief ihr ihre Freundin und Kollegin zu. Doch hätte sie erst auf diese Warnung reagiert, währe sie jetzt tot.

Glücklicher Weise war dem nicht so. Sie war schon vorher herum gefahren und stellte sich ihrem Gegner mit einer ausgeklügelten Abwehr, bestehend aus mehreren Kampftechniken, entgegen. Nun lag er regungslos vor ihr auf dem Waldboden. Aber es war noch nicht die Zeit aufzuatmen, denn irgendwo dort draußen waren noch andere, die im Schutz der Nacht lauerten, darauf warteten, dass sich die kleine Wandertruppe in Sicherheit wiegen und einen Fehler machen würde.

Leila Navratilová, Rahel Javobi und Jean Abbé waren diese Wanderer, die mitten in der Nacht, nur knapp unterhalb der Baumgrenze, noch unterwegs waren. Alle drei waren an für sich erfahrene Wanderer des Hochgebirges. Jeder von ihnen war schon an Überhängen geklettert und auch war es für alle nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich nachts in den Bergen aufhielten und wanderten. Doch das was sie heute erleben, war auch für sie außergewöhnlich und vor allem kräftezehrend, den sie wurden verfolgt und das schon seit die Sonne untergegangen war. Dabei wollten sie eigentlich nichts anderes, als eine einfache Backpackingtour machen. Zwei Wochen hatten sie Urlaub in denen sie quer durch die Rohače zu Leilas Großvater wandern wollten. Der weg war geplant. In zwei Tagen sollte es von Zuberec nach Podbanské gehen und in drei weitern Tagen bis zur Hütte in der Pandoramix lebte.

Er war zwar nicht Leilas richtiger Großvater, doch er hatte sie als Baby aufgenommen und aufgezogen, als wäre sie sein eigenes Kind gewesen. Leila selbst hatte von ihm viel gelernt, denn er gehörte zum Volk der Druiden. „Ein seltsames Völkchen voller höchst interessanter Persönlichkeiten", wie die junge Frau manchmal mit lieb gemeintem Spott in der Stimme sagte. So hatte sich Pandoramix auch den Namen „Großväterchen" oder „mein altes Väterchen" eingefangen, als er und Leila sich einmal über das Alter unterhalten hatten und sie bei der Gelegenheit erfuhr, dass ihr bis dato genanter „Ramix" wesentlich älter war, als er für das Mädchen von damals ohnehin schon zu sein schien. Mittlerweile wusste sie jedoch, dass dieser mit 1511 Jahren zu den Ältesten seines Volkes gehörte. Die jüngeren Generationen wurden nicht mehr so alt, da aus unerklärlich en Gründen nur wenige Weibliche Druiden geboren wurden. Die meisten der Mädchen wurden Priesterinnen, wenn eine solche Stelle unbesetzt war und neu besetzt werden musste. Daher hatte man irgendwann mit Menschen Verbindungen eingegangen. Diese hatte zwar einen rapiden Abfall der Lebenserwartung auf maximal 900 Jahren, aber nur so konnte man für den Fortbestand des Volkes sorgen.

Leila selbst erst 20, war meistens traurig gestimmt, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er wohl eher sterben würde, als sie, denn durch Pandoramix kannte sie natürlich auch andere Druiden, die Älter gewesen waren und auch hatte sie einige von diesen nur noch einmal sprechen können, da diese zwischenzeitlich aufgrund ihres hohen Alters gestorben waren. Der älteste unter den derzeit lebenden Druiden war 1538 während der älteste der Verstorbene nur sechs Jahre mehr gesehen hatten.

Im Vergleich zu ihrer jüngeren Freundin, waren Rahel and Jean dagegen ganz normal aufgewachsen, um nicht zu sagen langweilig. Rahel gehörte zu einer Familie, die von Israel in die Vereinigten Staaten gezogen war. Ihr Vater wurde dort hin versetzt und so beendete sie dort ihre Schule und fing die Ausbildung an.

Jean, war stammte wie Rahel eher aus der oberen Mittelschicht der Bevölkerung und hatte einen vollkommen durchschnittlichen Werdegang, nun ja, mit Ausnahme seiner Noten. Sah man sich seine Zeugnisse an, so grenzte es schon an ein Wunder, fand man darauf eine zwei. Im Grunde war Durchschnitt immer eins Komma null. Aufgewachsen war er allerdings in Frankreich. Später ging er aufgrund seiner Interessen um Hobbys, die sich stark um Kampfsport und Sprachen drehten nach Japan, wo er im Alter von 25 auf die nur zwei Jahre jüngere Rahel traf.

Durch ihre Fähigkeiten bot man ihnen dort eine Stelle in eben jeder Organisation an, für die sie jetzt arbeiteten. Drei Jahre später trafen sie durch Zufall bei einem Einsatz auf Leila, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Dolmetscher für mehrere Sprachen arbeitete. Japanisch lernte sie zwar auch, trotzdem gelang es ihr nie eine derartige Perfektion zu entwickeln wie ihre älteren Kollegen.

Seit zwei Jahren, die sie ohne Wochenende, Feiertage oder Urlaub gearbeitet hatten, bildeten sie nun in nahezu unschlagbares Team. In zwischen waren sie 20, 28 und 30, doch das hatte ihrer Abenteuerlust keinerlei Abbruch getan.

Langsam und auf jedes noch so kleines Geräusch achtend ging die schwarzhaarige nun wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück. Der Wind, der mit ihren langen Haaren spielte und ihr ein müdes Lächeln abrang, wehte lau über die Lichtung und der Frühlingsvollmond stand klar am Himmel.

Bei Rahel und Jean angekommen musterte sie diese besorgt. Beide hatten so einiges mehr abbekommen, als sie selbst, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Rahel zwar sehr sportlich war, aber nicht viel mit Kampftechniken am Hut hatte.

„Wie geht es euch", fragte sie leise und sah ihnen dabei in die Augen, denn schon mehr als einmal hatte zumindest Jean seine Situation herunter gespielt und war im Endeffekt für zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus gelandet.

„Es muss gehen", sagte dieser nun auch prompt, eine Antwort, die die jüngste schon befürchtet hatte, denn sie hieß etwa so viel wie: Mir geht's sch***, aber nehmt keine Rücksicht darauf.

„Wie schlimm ist es", fragte nun auch die ältere und sah ihren Freund kritisch an. Rahel wusste, dass es Jean nicht mochte, wenn man ihm zu gegebenen Umständen mit Mitleid kam. Natürlich tat er ihnen Leid, jedoch zeigten sie es nicht so deutlich.

„Der Verband am rechten Oberschenkel müsste erneuert werden. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich noch lange einen Rucksack tragen kann. Leila, das obere Stück war relativ flach, aber die Serpentinen die jetzt kommen sind es definitiv nicht. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass der Weg jetzt langsam feucht und damit ziemlich rutschig werden dürfte."

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie und machte sich schon daran das Verbandszeug heraus zu holen. „Rahel was macht dein Fuß, hält die Stütze?" Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihr das Erste-Hilfe-Packet in die Hand und machte sich selbst daran ihre Rucksäcke umzupacken. Jetzt kam es vor allem darauf an, dass sie möglichst schnell zu den Forst und Versorgungsstraßen kamen. Einmal auf diesen würden sie wesentlich schneller vorankommen, da diese breit und geschottert waren.

Die Zeit, die Leila zum Umpacken brauchte, nutzte die ältere um Jean zu versorgen und die entsprechenden Verbände neu zu machen. Die dreckigen tat sie in ihren Müllbeutel. Dann reichte sie beides der jüngsten. Diese hatte mittlerweile stark ausgesondert, was sie brauchen würden und was nicht. Diese Sachen hatte sie dann in zwei Rucksäcke gepackt, wobei einer wesentlich schwerer war und bestimmt gute 25 Kilo wog und der andere wesentlich leichter, aber nicht minder voll. Den erstgenannten schnappte sie sich nun selbst während sie den zweiten an ihre Freundin reichte.

„Tut mir Leid, aber anders geht es leider nicht."

„Schon gut, mach dir keinen Kopf", versuchte Rahel zu trösten. Sie wusste, dass sich ihr Krümel, wie Jean und sie selbst Leila gerne betitelten, gerne übernahm, wenn sie ihre Freunde entlasten wollte.

Gemeinsam halfen sie dem Ältesten auf und machten sich auf, die Serpentinen und damit das steilste Stück des gesamten Abstieges in Angriff zu nehmen.

Ab jetzt würden sie wieder im Wald laufen. Davon das kürzeste Stück zwischen Krüppelkiefern und den Rest in einem Mischwald, auch wenn Nadelbäume etwas überwogen. Nun hieß es auch doppelt aufpassen, denn das Mondlicht würde nicht mehr den Weg beleuchten und ihre Stirnlampen anzumachen trauten sie sich nicht. Diese würden sofort verraten wo sie sich befanden.

So bewegten sie sich mehr tastend als gehend vorwärts, immer darauf bedacht nicht auszurutschen. Der Weg, keine zwei Mann breit, besteht vom Untergrund her aus natürlichen Steinplatten, die man künstlich angeordnet hat um der Auswaschung entgegenzuwirken und um den Auf und Abstieg leichter zu gestalten. Von daher wäre er mit Turnschuhen begehbar. Doch die Natur geht ihren eigenen Weg, weshalb der Weg mittlerweile von einer leichten Moosschicht überzogen wird, die mit der Feuchtigkeit, immer rutschiger wird und zur Falle für ungeeignetes Schuhwerk. Wer hier nicht locker in den Knien bleibt und mit den Fußspitzen in Richtung des Gefälles läuft, der kann schnell auf seinen vier Buchstaben landen und das schmerzhaft, denn es wird wohl allen bekannt sein, dass das Steißbein sehr empfindlich ist.

Sie hatten ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges, gemessen von der Lichtung bis zur Abzweigung zum Wasserfall hinter sich, als Leila an der nächsten Kurve der Serpentinen das Zeichen zum Anhalten gab. Beide, sowohl Rahel als auch Jean, waren erstaunt. Auch sie hatten die ganze Zeit die Ohren gespitzt und keine einziges Geräusch vernommen, doch schon oft hatte sich das Gehör der jüngsten als das beste erwiesen weshalb sie ihre Fragen nicht laut, sondern nur in Form von kleinen Gesten ausdrückten.

Jedoch hatte die schwarzhaarige nichts gehört, denn zu hören war tatsächlich nichts. Statt wie ihre Freunde auf Geräusche zu achten, hatte sie sich einer Fähigkeit bedient, von der die Beiden nur in Ansetzen wussten, was sie da genau tat. Tatsächlich öffnete sie nämlich ihren Geist und suchte auf mentaler Ebene nach anderen Geschöpfen. Warum Leila das konnte, hatte sie nie herausgefunden und sie hatte auch nie wirklich geschafft es Rahel und Jean beizubringen. Doch die Tatsache blieb bestehen. Sie beherrschte diese Fähigkeit. Punkt. Aus. Ende.

Bewiesen hatte sie es ihnen indem sie in den Kopf der Beiden eingedrungen war und ihnen etwas über sich gesagt hatte, das nur die beiden über den jeweils anderen wussten. Sprich: sie war dreist genug vor den beiden zu sagen, das Jean tiefere Gefühle für Rahel hegte und umgekehrt, worauf diese sie anschauten wie ein neues Weltwunder. Als ob diese Situation jedoch nicht schon bizarr genug gewesen wäre, steckten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch, wenn man es so ausdrücken wollte, etwas in Schwierigkeiten. Jedenfalls wären sie bei dieser Aktion drauf gegangen, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeit nicht offenbart und so eine Möglichkeit der Kommunikation geschaffen hätte. Auch hatte es wesentlich zur Verbesserung ihres Arbeitsklimas beigetragen, da Rahel und Jean jetzt nicht mehr um den jeweils anderen herumgeschlichen waren, sondern offiziell als Paar galten.

Nun nutzte sie, sich darauf verlassend, dass ihre Freunde eine Gefahr schnell genug hören würden, diese Gabe wieder.

Dabei konnte sie nach einiger Zeit Verfolger feststellen, die sich, soweit sie schon in die einzelnen Geister eingedrungen war, als ihre erklärten Feinde herausgestellt hatten. Zudem registrierte sie noch eine Person, die sich zwar in deren Nähe, aber vermutlich nicht in Sichtweite dieser aufhielt. Wer oder vielleicht sogar was es war wusste sie nicht, da diese Person oder dieses Wesen sie blockierte. Bis jetzt hatte er, sie, es nur observiert, nicht aber gehandelt, weshalb Leila davon bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, da sie nicht wusste, ob sie es bedenklich oder harmlos einstufen sollte.

Doch das war weniger der Grund, warum sie anhalten wollte. Vielmehr lag es an den Wesen, anders traute sie sich in anbetracht der Umstände nicht zu bezeichnen, die sich ihnen von vorn, also aus dem Tal näherten. Von ihnen konnte sie nur wenig oder gar nichts empfangen. Mit Sicherheit sagen konnte die junge Frau nur, dass es am Anfang sieben waren, von denen sich einer getrennt hatte. Nun teilten sie sich noch einmal und es blieben fünf bestehen, sie sich anscheinend abseits des Weges bewegten und einer der auf sie zukam.

An dieser Stelle brach sie ab, gab das Zeichen anzuhalten und verband nun ihren Geist wie inzwischen schon öfter mit dem Pärchen. Leila schilderte die Lage und Positionen zusammen mit den Bewegungsrichtungen, zumindest so weit sie diese wusste.

‚Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wer oder was das sind', schloss sie letztendlich ihren Monolog.

‚Ich auch nicht', antwortete ihr Jean.

‚Wer sind unsere Verfolger überhaupt, wenn wir schon dabei sind', mischte sich Rahel ein, denn bisher waren sie nicht dazu gekommen dies zu klären.

‚Ganz ehrlich. Ich vermute Vampire. Lacht nicht, sie sind mehr oder weniger seelenlos und dürsten immer zu nach Blut. Ramix zu Folge sind es Karpatianer, die der Dunkelheit zu nahe gekommen sind. Fragt mich aber nicht was das heißt. Er hat es mir nie erzählt.'

‚Moment, meinst du die Geschichte, die du auf der Zugfahrt erzählt hast? Die von den Wesen, die sich angeblich von Blut ernähren, aber gegen Kruzifixe, Knoblauch etc. immun sind, da es trotz allem keine Vampire sind.'

‚Ja Rahel, genau die.'

‚Aber du hattest doch auch gesagt, dass die letzten dieser Art vor Jahren getötet worden sein sollen.'

‚Ich weiß es nicht genau Jean, ich kenne nur die Verhaltensmuster und dieses entspricht nun einmal den Vampiren. Trotz allem reicht es vollkommen aus, wenn ein einziger Vampir am Leben bleibt, da diese angeblich einen gebissenen Menschen umwandeln können. Von Torax glaube ich einmal gehört zu haben, dass dazu ein dreimaliger Blutaustausch notwendig ist. Das gleiche sollen auch die Karpatianer können.'

‚Das ist doch Humbug', brauste dieser auf.

‚Vielleicht sind das alles noch böhmische Dörfer, aber es gibt berichte aus einem kleinen Dorf in Transsilvanien in dem vor etwa zwanzig Jahren ein junger Mann zu einem Karpatianer umgewandelt worden sein soll.'

‚Transsilvanien, da hast du's. Die glauben da unten doch tatsächlich noch an Graf Dracula. Wo kommen wir denn da hin.' Den Sarkasmus in diesen Worten konnte Leila beinahe spüren, so deutlich wurde er mit den Worten mit gesandt.

‚Aber Leilas Großvater gehört auch zu den Druiden, vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich daran gewöhnen, dass es so etwas gibt. Ich darf dich an den Gestaltwandler erinnern, den wir als letztes hatten', warf nun Rahel ein.

‚Schon, aber es widerstrebt mir immer noch so etwas einfach hinzunehmen. Es widerspricht aller Logik.'

‚Schluss jetzt wir sollten die Logik später diskutieren. Während wir uns hier unterhalten wurden wir eingekreist. Unsere Mentale Verbindung ist zwar restlos abgeschirmt, aber wenn ich jetzt mehr auf unser Umfeld achten soll, schaffe ich das nicht mehr. Auch ich bin reichlich müde. Außerdem solltet auch ihr euch wieder auf die Geräusche konzentrieren. Hier hat schon viermal irgend ein kleines Ästchen geknackt und ihr seit nicht einmal zusammengezuckt.'

Damit wurde das Gespräch beendet und Rahel und Jean versuchten, nebst dem, dass sie sich auch die Geräusche konzentrierten, ihren Kopf möglichst von jedem überflüssigen Gedanken zu befreien, damit es für ihre Freundin leichter wurde ihre Gedanken und Gefühle mit abzuschirmen.


	3. Kapitel 2: Verborgene Pfade

**_Kapitel 2: Verborgene Pfade_**

Die Ruhe, die sich über den Wegabschnitt gelegt hatte, konnte man fas greifen. Gespenstisch. Kein Laut war zu hören, nicht einmal das Rascheln von Blättern im Wind, oder die Geräusche von irgendwelchen nachtaktiven Insekten. Es war wie die beängstigende Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Und dann, wie als hätte jemand ein Kommando gegeben, standen sie sich plötzlich gegenüber. Der schmale Weg war auf einmal überfüllt von Gestallten, die sich feindlich gesinnt waren.

Auf der einen Seite standen dort diejenigen, die sie schon den ganzen Abend über jagten und auf der anderen die, die Leila als Karpatianer vermutete.

Jetzt, wo die junge Frau sie das erste Mal sah, war sie sogar richtig überrascht, dass diese Wesen so menschlich aussahen. Zwar strahlten die älteren unter ihnen wesentlich mehr Autorität aus, als es ein Mensch je könnte, doch hatte Pandoramix sie ganz anders beschrieben.

Ein der der letzt genannten drehte sich nun zu ihnen um. Leila erkannte im Vergleich zu ihren Freuden, dass er rubinrote Augen du schwarzes wuscheliges, zu allen Seiten abstehendes Haar hatte. Mit einer sehr ruhigen Stimme, in der aber durchaus ein autoritärer Unterton mitschwang, sprach er sie an.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihr hier verschwindet", sagte er sicherheitshalber auf Englisch, immerhin handelt es sich dabei um eine weltweite Wirtschaftssprache und wie einheimische wirkten Leila, Jean und Rahel nicht auf ihn.

Kurz tauschten die drei Blicke untereinander. Ihnen war klar, dass dies nicht viel Sinn machen würde, weshalb Jean schließlich antwortete.

„Sinnlos! Diese Herren dort", er deutete wage in die Richtung in der sieben Gestallten standen, alle gekleidet in dunkle Umhänge, mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen, „beehren uns schon seit Sonnenuntergang mit ihrer Anwesenheit." Der spöttische Unterton, strafte seine doch recht höflichen Worte Lügen.

Der Junge, der sie angesprochen hatte wusste darauf jedoch nichts zu antworten, denn er bezog das „Sinnlos" wohl eher auf die Verletzungen, die zumindest zu einem beachtlichen Teil daran schuld waren, dass sie nicht sehr schnell vorwärts kommen würden.

Leila unterdessen hatte die Gurte von ihrem Rucksack gelöst und stellte diesen nun ab. Sie ahnte schon worauf diese Begegnung hinaus lief. Zudem war sie sich nun auch einer weiteren Sache sicher. Das dort vor ihnen waren, wie sie ihren Freunden in dem Gespräch von eben schon mitgeteilt hatte, tatsächlich Vampire. So richtig glauben, konnte es die junge Frau noch immer nicht, denn bislang kannte sie nur einen, dieser verhielt sich definitiv nicht gruselmärchengerecht. Nun wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt.

Wie, als wäre das Abstellen des Rucksackes ein Zeichen gewesen, kam Bewegung in die Masse. Von den sieben sah man plötzlich nur noch sich schnell bewegende Schatten, die sich auf das Trio zu bewegten. Die Karpatianer, fünf an der Zahl, bildeten nicht minder langsam eine Art lebende Mauer um eben dies zu verhindern. Erfolglos, wie sich schnell heraus stellte.

Ziemlich schnell gelang es zweien der Vampire sich durch zu mogeln. Sie wollten gerade weiter auf das Trio zustürmen, als die jüngste einem der männlichen Angreifer einen Tritt, der sich gewaschen hatte, dahin verpasste, wo es wirklich wehtat. Danach wandte sie sich dem zweiten zu, der aus Reflex heraus einen Schritt zurück trat. Immerhin wollte er nicht auf die gleiche, äußerst schmerzvolle Art zu Boden geschickt werden.

Zeitgleich machte Leila nun, was sich im Nachhinein als sehr dumm und ungeschickt heraus stellen sollte, sie folgte dem Vampir in ihrer Bewegung um diesen Schritt. Damit bildeten die zwei Angreifer, von denen sich einer im Moment noch auf dem Boden krümmte, und Leila genau eine Linie. Sprich, die schwarzhaarige hatte einen der beiden Vampire im Rücken.

Von den restlichen anwesenden bekam die junge Frau unterschiedliche Reaktionen auf diese Aktion. Rahel stieß, als einzige weitere weibliche Person, einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus; der Junge, der sie angesprochen hatte, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schenkte ihr einen undeutbaren Blick. Doch die Mehrheit zog scharf Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und schon einen Augenblick später waren die Kämpfenden wieder zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt um weiter auf die anderen zu achten. Die Vampire griffen verbissener an und die Karpatianer schienen beruhigt, dass sich Leila zu wehren wusste.

Den schon bezeichneten Fehler in ihrer Verteidigung sollte sie allerdings gleich bereuen, denn mittlerweile war auch zwischen ihr und dem noch stehenden Vampir ein Gefecht ausgebrochen, welches es ihr unmöglich machte, gleichzeitig auf den Kontrahenten zu achten, den sie vorher zu Boden befördert hatte. Dieser schaffte es sich wieder auf die Beine zu rappeln und hinter Leila Stellung zu beziehen. Der müden Frau gelang es nicht mehr alle Schläge und Tritte zu parieren, weshalb sie immer wieder zum Ausweichen gezwungen wurde. Ein besser gezielter ließ sie nach hinten taumeln, direkt in die Arme des wartenden.

„So kleine Wildkatze, das war's", säuselte er Leila mit undeutbarem Unterton ins Ohr.

„Wenn du glaubst, ich gebe auf, dann hast du dich geschnitten, du elender, seelenloser Blutsauger!" Während ihrer kleinen Schimpftiade war sie immer lauter geworden, so dass sie zum Schluss alle anwesenden gut verstehen konnten.

Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte man das jetzt entstandene Bild durchaus als lustig beschreiben können, denn absolut alle hatten in ihren Bewegungen inne gehalten. Es war als hätte man ein Photo geschossen oder auf einen Pauseknopf von einem Videospieler gedrückt. Man konnte wie bei einem Gewitter die Sekunden abzählen: einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig… Alle Köpfe und schockiert, fragenden Blicke wandten sich zu der jüngsten. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt?

Bislang hatten die Vampire nicht wirklich durchblicken lassen, was sie waren; sie hatten nur von vorn herein klar gestellt, dass sie zumindest Leila töten wollten, worauf Jean sie für wahnsinnig erklärte. Nicht ganz falsch, wenn man es genau nahm. Aber viel wichtiger, war das nur Leila von vorn herein vermutet hatte, was sie waren. Gesagt hatten es diese nie.

„Wage es das zu wiederholen", zischte nun jener mit dem Leila bis eben noch gekämpft hatte gefährlich leise. Seine Stimme ließ Jean und Rahel einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen und wurde auf Grund der eingekehrten ruhe von allen verstanden.

„Elender, seelenloser Blutsauber", erwiderte die jüngste mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Amüsement. „Oder wenn du es bevorzugst", fuhr sie fort, „können wir auch gerne einfach nur Vampir sagen." Diesmal war es eindeutig Verachtung, die man aus den Worten heraushören konnte.

„Das hättest du besser nicht getan", knurrte ihr gegenüber und hob den Arm, sodass der Ärmel dabei nach unten rutschte und eine klauenbesetzte Hand zum Vorschein kam.

„Sag leb wohl!", flötete der Mann hinter ihr mit zynischem Unterton. Dann raste die Hand auf sie zu und ein vielstimmiges „Nein", unter das sich ein zweistimmiges „Leila" mischte, erscholl (auch erschallte).

Nichts passierte.

Nichts?

Der Mann, der bis eben noch Leila festgehalten hatte, sackte zu Boden und der Angreifer stolperte zurück, wodurch sie den Blick auf einen kleinen Nebelschleier frei gaben. Nur von der Frau fehlte jede Spur. Wo war sie hin?

Darauf gab es keine Antwort.

Jener Nebelschleier bewegte sich jedoch auf den Kameradenmörder zu und umschloss ihn, bis man nichts mehr sah. Das nächste war ein Schrei – ein gequälter, schmerzhafter. Dann verschwand der Schwaden genauso plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht war und das einzige, was man sehen konnte, war, wie Leila unter dem hünenhaften Körper des zweiten Vampirs begraben wurde. Beide blieben reglos liegen.

Der erste, der sich wieder regte war Jean. Dieser hatte den Fehler ihres Krümels bemerkt und schon zur Hilfe eilen wollten. Deswegen stand er nur noch etwa drei Schritt von den liegenden Entfernt. Diese Distanz überwindend hockte er sich nieder und versuchte den schweren Körper von seiner Kollegin zu wälzen.

„Hey Krümel, mach keinen Scheiß", sprach er sie gleichzeitig an.

Ein dumpfes „Hn" antwortete ihm.

Gerade als er einen weiteren versuch unternahm den scheinbar leblosen Körper weg zu rollen, griffen noch ein Paar schlanke Hände dazu. Jean sah verwundert auf und direkt in die sanften, von Schmerz und Verlust gezeichneten, goldenen Augen der dazugehörigen Person.

„Lass gut sein", vernahm er eine weiche Stimme und nur Augenblicke später rollte dieses zierliche Wesen, das neben bei erwähnt bestimmt drei Kopf kleiner war als der Tote, die Leiche mit so einer Leichtigkeit von Leilas Körper, als handle es sich um eine einfache Bettdecke.

Jean klappte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend die Kinnlade herunter. Doch schnell konzentrierte er sich lieber auf das wesentliche, Erklärungen könnte er später einholen.

„Wie geht es dir", fragte er leise und sehr besorgt. Der gebürtige Franzose und Rahel hatten schon mehr als nur einmal erlebt, wie die jüngste im Bunde so etwas machte. Von daher wussten die beiden auch, wie kräftezehrend so eine Aktion für die schwarzhaarige war. Die Antwort ließ ihn dann erleichtert aufatmen und gleichzeitig bangen.

„Erschlagen", murmelte die jüngere und hatte sichtbare Probleme die Augen offen zu halten.

Dieses Wort rief den Franzosen letztlich auch wieder zurück ins Geschehen. Er riskierte einen Blick nach oben um zu sehen, was zwischenzeitlich passiert war, doch der Anblick ließ ihn stutzen. Die Vampire hatten sich wieder zu einer Gruppe zusammen gefunden, jetzt nur noch zu fünft. Außerdem waren neben dem Helfer noch zwei weitere Karpatianter, wie Leila gesagt hatte, aufgetaucht. Einer davon hatte so unglaublich helle Augen, dass sie fast weiß wirkten.

Jener richtete seinen Blick gerade auf Leila und schien in dem Moment, als er sie sah zu erstarren. Doch nur Sekundenbruchteile war der Eindruck schon wieder verflogen, sodass es Jean fast für eine Sinnestäuschung hielt.

Neben ihm und wenige Zentimeter kleiner als der hoch geschossene, stand ein weiterer Mann. Er erinnerte entfernt an den Wuschelkopf, der sie außer Schusslinie haben wollte. Die Statur war ähnlich, die Bewegungen nahezu identisch. Nur schien dieser eindeutig älter und so als hätte er mehr trainiert, denn die Muskeln waren eindeutig ausgeprägter. Vermutlich waren sie Vater und Sohn, zumindest vermutete es Jean. Nur die Partie um die Augen unterschied sie und die Haarfarbe. Diese entsprach nämlich bei dem älteren einem ähnlichen Farbton, der Leilas Naturhaarfarbe sein könnte. Vielleicht täuschte es, aber der Franzose glaubte, dass sie silbergrau waren.

Eben jener war es, der nun sein Wort an die Angreifer richtete.

„Geht", keine Drohung, nur ein einziges Wort, aber ein Wort in dem so viel Autorität lag, wie sie ein Mensch nie würde aufbringen könnte; eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme, die nicht den kleinsten Widerspruch dulden würde.

Und sie gehorchten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie verschwunden, alle, ihre toten Gefährten zurück lassend.

Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun auf die drei Freunde und da Leila auf dem Boden eingeschlafen zu sein schien, konzentrierte sie sich besonders auf Rahel und Jean.

„Wie hat sie das gemacht", platzte der Wuschelkopf – Struwwelpeter, wie ihn Jean getauft hatte – neugierig heraus.

„Das fragst du sie am besten selbst, wenn sie wieder wach ist", antwortete Rahel. Sie hatte diese Erklärung nie verstanden und glaubte nicht, dass sie diese reprojezieren könnte.

„Bin wach", protestierte Leila schwach und reichlich verpennt vom Boden, doch versehentlich in Landessprache, sodass sie nur ein zweistimmiges „wie bitte" ihrer Freunde erntete.

„Fünf Minuten", murmelte sie auf Englisch und bekam ein schmunzeln, das sie aufgrund ihrer geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen konnte.

„Was meinst du", wandte sich Jean da er nicht wollte, dass es alle verstanden auf Japanisch an Rahel. „Fünf Minuten, bis unser Krümel wieder da oder endgültig eingeschlafen ist." Liebevoller Spott schwang in seinen Worten mit, die er sprach während er ihr über die Stirn streichelte.

Leila, die Japanisch zwar verstand, es aber nicht selbst sprechen konnte, nutzte die noch immer abgeschirmten Gedanken um sich von Rahel diese Kenntnisse zu borgen.

„Hör auf über mich zu lästern", schmollte sie und blickte vorwurfsvoll nach oben, wofür sie sich noch eine gehobene Augenbraue einhandelte.

„Lass es gut sein", konnte nun auch Rahel in versöhnlichem Tonfall sagen, als sie ihre Fähigkeiten von der jüngeren zurückbekommen hatte.

„Ihr kommt aus Japan", sagte der junge Mann, welcher Jean mit der Leiche geholfen hatte.

„Könnte man so sagen", wiegelte der Franzose ab. Ihre Unterhaltung war seit seiner spöttischen Bemerkung auf Japanisch geführt worden und wechselte nun zurück ins Englische.

„Wer seid ihr, dass ihr verfolgt wurdet", wollte nun der silbergrauhaarige wissen. Auch er hielt sich an Englisch, doch hatte er einen starken slawischen Aktzent, der Leila wieder dazu verleitete in die Landessprache zu wechseln.

„Touristen, Backpacker, die vermutlich ein wunderbares Abendessen abgegeben hätten."

Die Augenbraue des anderen wanderte steil nach oben.

„Touristen also? Können uns diese Touristen auch sagen woher sie die Landessprache beherrschen? Slowakisch ist nicht all zu weit verbreitet, weshalb es nicht viel Sinn macht es zu lernen."

„Das gleiche", setzte die Slowakin an und begann sich vom Boden aufzurappeln, „könnte ich sie fragen. Obwohl, wenn ich sie so höre… Was suchen Russen in der Slowakei?" Ihr Tonfall wurde zunehmendes schnippischer. „Beziehungsweise Chinesen?", sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf den Mann mit den goldenen Augen, die den ihren unglaublich ähnlich waren.

Das Gespräch ging ihrer Meinung nach in die falsche Richtung. Ihr Beruf hatte sie alle drei gelehrt, dass sie immer mal wieder erkannt werden konnten. Als Agent sollte man nie jemandem wirklich vertrauen.

Dem entsprechend unterkühlt bekam sie jedoch die nächste Frage an den Kopf geworfen.

„Besitzen sie wenigstens die Höflichkeit sich vorzustellen."

Leila stand, wenn auch noch reichlich wackelig, wieder auf den Füßen. Doch ihre einzige Antwort auf die Frage des Russen war eine Hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Nein.", fügte sie nach einer Weile noch hinzu, was einige der anderen anwesenden dazu brachte die Luft einzuziehen.

Ein leises Lachen war auf dem Weg zu hören, doch bevor noch der Ursprung ausgemacht werden konnte, trat eine Person auf den Weg. Auch sie trug einen dunklen Umhang, von dem Leila jedoch gewettet hätte, dass er eine andere Farbe hatte, als sie der verschwundenen Vampire.

„Sagt nicht, dass Ihr sie nicht erkannt habt?" Seine Stimme klang eindeutig belustigt und es war klar, dass er derjenige war, der gelacht hatte.

„Wer…"

„Das spielt keine Rolle", unterbrach er den mürrischen Russen, der wie nahezu alle anwesenden keine Ahnung hatte, wer das war, vollkommen respektlos. Dann wandte der Fremde sich jedoch Leila zu. „Ich denke, du erinnerst dich, nicht? Auch wenn es beinahe fünfzehn Jahr her ist"

„Kurz vor und an meinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag", erkundigte sie sich leicht in Gedanken versunken. Ganz sicher war sich die junge Frau nicht.

„Ja, wir sehen uns bei deinem, wie sagst du doch gleich, alten Väterchen", damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Leila, war das", setzte Rahel zaghaft zu einer Frage an. Sie und auch Jean hatten zum Schluss nur noch durch die Verbindung zu Leila mitbekommen, worum sich das Gespräch drehte, verstanden hätten sie es sonst nicht.

„Ja, das war er."

„Wer", fragte nun auch der helläugige.

„Zero, der wohl absolut unvampirischste Vampir der auf dieser Welt wandelt", antwortete Leila schulterzuckend. Durch Rahels frage waren sie wieder im Englischen angekommen. Hier fühlte sich Leila etwas wohler, da nun auch Jean und Rahel mit eingreifen konnten, sollte das Gespräch in die falsche Richtung gehen.

„Vampir", mischte sich Hiwatari wieder ein und klang so, als wolle er ihren Verstand in Frage stellen.

„Ich werde nicht mit einem Karpatianer über Vampire diskutieren", warf die jüngere ein weiteres mal unterkühlt zurück und stapfte zurück zu ihrem Rucksack, denn sie nun gegen ihre Beine lehnte um in ihm etwas zu suchen.

Abermals hatte sie es geschafft, dass allen die Kinnladen nach unten klappten. Ihre Kollegen hatten dafür jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln übrig.

„Was", wollte die jüngste wissen, während sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Sie lesen zu viele Gruselgeschichten", kommentierte das einer der anderen. Er war ebenfalls sehr groß und wirkte in der Dunkelheit ziemlich massig. Vermutlich war er sehr muskulös.

„Sicher", fragte verspottete lieblich und knipste gleichzeitig ihre Stirnlampe an, die sie aus dem Rucksack gefischt hatte. „Ich werde das Licht erst wieder aus machen, wenn sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen unseren Geist nicht weiter zu atackieren. Das einzige was sie sehen können ist sowieso eine Erinnerung an das Great Barrier Reef."

„Woher kannst du das", fragte der schwarzhaarige mit den goldenen Augen, die er jetzt schützend hinter den Händen versteckte. Er selbst hatte nur ganz kurz zu Anfang versucht in ihren Geist einzudringen und es schnell wieder aufgegeben, nachdem sie ihm eine klare Abfuhr erteilt hatte indem sie statt dessen in seinen Geist eingedrungen war und ein paar unschöne Erinnerungen wach gerufen hatte.

„Veranlagung und Training", gab sie ihm bereitwillig Auskunft. Sie kannte diesen Teil von seiner Geschichte und wusste somit, das er der Mensch war der vor, sie korrigierte sich selbst vor ziemlich genau fünfundzwanzig Jahren in Transsilvanien von einem Menschen in einen Karpatianer umgewandelt wurde.

Gleichzeitig schaltete sie die Lampe wieder aus. Der Druck auf ihre mentalen Schilde hatte nachgelassen und von die Angreifer hatten sich zurückgezogen.

„Klever", schmunzelte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Danke."

„Ray", empörte sich Hiwatari unterdessen, aber der andere ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

„Was werdet ihr tun? Ihr seid hier nicht sicher?"

Leila runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Ging die Fragerunde jetzt schon wieder los. Doch sie brauchte nicht zu antworten. Jean kam ihr zur Hilfe.

„Wir wollten zuerst nur bis runter zum Wasserfall, aber daraus wird wohl nichts. Also müssen wir bis zu den Versorgungsstraßen."

„Ihr glaubt, dass ihr es bis zur Zverovka schafft?"

„Nein, aber bis zur Chata Osolbitá sollte es machbar sein. Wenn möglich dort rasten, wenn nicht, dann weiter abwärts auf den Forstwegen bis Zubareč."

„Das werdet ihr nicht schaffen", protestierte der schwarzhaarige, der das Gespräch nun führte sanft. „Ihr seid viel zu geschafft von dem, was ihr bis jetzt erlebt habt."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir eine Wahl haben.", konnte sich Leila nicht verkneifen.

„Du kommst doch aus der Slowakei. Sag wenn ich mich irre."

Leila runzelte nur die Stirn. Jean und Rahel schauten sie fragend an. Ray musste Hiwatari den Mund verbieten und es dauerte tatsächlich eine ganze Weile bis es bei ihr klick machte.

„Oh nein, vergesst es! Das ist lebensmüde! Noch lebensmüder als den Versuch zu starten nach Zubareč laufen zu wollen!"

„Wovon sprecht ihr", wollte Jean wissen, der wusste, dass seine Kollegin sonst auch gerne mal sehr gewagte Aktionen startete. Doch diese schwieg beharrlich.

„Von den ‚Verborgenen Pfaden', erklärte schließlich der goldäugige Karpatianer.

„Was ist das", hakte Rahel vorsichtig nach.

„Ein teilweise natürlich entstandenes, teilweise künstlich ausgebautes Höhlensystem, dass sich unter der gesamten Tatra erstreckt und damit ist nicht nur die Rohače gemeint. Alten Schriften zu Folge geht es von diesen Ausläufern bis unter die eigentlichen Karpaten. Ein Labyrinth aus dem schon mehr als einer nicht mehr herausgefunden hat. Seine Eingänge sind so gut wie überall zu finden und gleichzeitig kann man an ihnen vorbei laufen, ohne sie zu sehen. Nur ein kundiges Auge und ein Kenner der Alten Zeichen finden einen Weg hinein, hindurch und auch wieder hinaus", gab Leila widerwillig Auskunft.

„Warum willst du sie nicht begehen, wo du sie doch zu kennen scheinst", fragte Ray nach.

„Stimmt, es geht ja nicht darum da durch zu laufen, sondern sie einfach kurzzeitig als sicheren Platz zu nutzen.", schloss sich Jean an.

„Wie schon gesagt, nur ein kundiges Auge findet einen Weg hinein."

„Das heißt, du wüsstest nicht wo ein Eingang ist", fragte Rahel nach.

„Nein", widersprach Jean augenblicklich. „Sie könnte einen Eingang finden, aber es hängt an den alten Zeichen, stimmt's?"

„Jean, ein Eingang ist nicht immer gleich ein Ausgang. Es gibt hier Tatsächlich fast überall Eingänge. Wir sind heute und gestern schon an gut fünf oder sechs Stück vorbei gekommen."

„Und?"

„Ich kenne nicht einmal die hälfte der Zeichen, die notwendig wären um sich darin zurecht zu finden. Wenn wir auf einen der Hauptwegweiser stießen, würde ich es vermutlich finden."

„Also warst du schon mal drin."

„Jean, ich war damals fünf Jahre alt. Zero hat mich da raus gefischt, wenn du es so genau wissen willst."

„Wie bist du rein gekommen?"

„Durch einen Eingang, der bei mir zu Hause ist", versuchte sich Leila nicht zu genau auszudrücken. Tatsächlich gab es im Haus ihres Großvaters einen großen Schrank, auf dessen Boden eingeritzt ist ein Viereck. Drückt man dieses nach unten so wird es möglich den Schrank bei Seite zu schieben. Dahinter verbirgt sich ein kleiner Durchgang, der erst in einen kleinen Raum und dann weiter in einen Großen Tunnel führt. Dieser wieder rum führt mit leichtem Gefälle in die Tiefe. Er ist groß genug um Fuhrwerke oder Reiter durchzulassen. Im Raum dagegen befindet sich der Auslöser um das eigentliche Tor zu öffnen. Von Außen sieht es aus wie eine Felswand, es schwingt nach innen, wenn von der Innenseite eine weitere Steinwand zur Seite geglitten ist.

Sie selbst hatte damals vieles erst von Zero und Ramix erfahren, von letzterem erst nach einer gehörigen Standpauke dafür, dass sie da einfach rein gelaufen war.


	4. Kapitel 3: Eine Wanderung im Dunkel

**_Kapitel 3: Eine Wanderung im Dunkel_**

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr mich dazu überredet habt", murrte Leila eine halbe Stunde später. Tatsächlich war es Ray, Jean und den anderen gelungen Leila davon zu überzeugen einen Eingang zu den „Verborgenen Pfaden" zu suchen. Dazu gingen sie jetzt weiter abwärts und passierten gerade den Abzweig zum Wasserfall. Hier untersuchte die jüngste das erste mal die Umgebung.

Nach Aussagen der Karpatianer sollte sich am Wasserfall nur ein Ausgang befinden, was bedeutete, dass es in der Nähe einen Eingang geben musste, vermutlich weiter Abwärts.

Es dauerte letztlich fast eine halbe Stunde bis Leila den Hinweis gefunden hatte. Entschlüsselt wurden die Zeichen dann teilweise von dem helläugigen, der sich als Jurij Ivanow vorgestellt hatte.

Mittlerweile waren sie um zwei weitere Personen angewachsen eine hatte den Rucksack von der Lichtung mitgebracht und auf die zweite hatten sie schon auf dem Weg zum Wasserfall aufgesammelt. Leila und Rahel hatte man die Rucksäcke abgenommen und Jeans Verbände verbessert. So stand dann, um zwei Uhr morgens, ein eigenartiger Haufen, bestehend aus drei Menschen, sieben Karpatianern und drei Rucksäcken, mitten in der Rohače und suchte in einer alten Lawinenschneise nach dem Eingang, als Yuki – der kleine Struwwelpeter, wie ihn Leila getauft hatte – plötzlich aufstöhnte.

„Och nö", kam es von diesem, während er sich einfach zu Boden sinken ließ. „Das darf nicht wahr sein."

„Was", wollte Leila wissen und stapfte zu dem jungen Karpatianer.

„Da…", setzte der junge Mann an, wurde jedoch von dem freudigen Aufschrei der Agentin unterbrochen. Diese jubelte, wuschelte dem sitzenden durch die Haare und wandte sich dann dem Steinhaufen zu, der Yuki soeben hatte verzweifeln lassen.

„Aber…", setzte der andere abermals an.

„Ließ es im ganzen, wenn du kannst", meinte sie frech.

Inzwischen hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

„Aber der Eingang ist doch…" Wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

„…einer Lawine zum Opfer gefallen? Nein, sicher nicht, die Steine lagen schon immer dort. Schau!" Sie zog ihr Jagmesser und entfernte mit ein paar schnellen Schnitten ein weiteres Stück Moos und etwas Gras, das die restlichen Zeichen verdeckte von denen der Schwarzhaarige ein paar entdeckt hatte.

Jurij, der inzwischen näher getreten war besah sich den Text.

„Was steht da nun", wollte der jüngere noch immer auf dem Boden sitzende wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, die Zeichen sind mir unbekannt biss auf die für ‚öffne'", gestand der älteres missmutig.

„Es wäre erschreckend wenn sie es lesen könnten", meldete sich Leila zu Wort.

„Warum."

„Weil das hieße, dass sie in ein Haus eingebrochen wären. Hier muss das Haus eines Wächters gestanden haben, so wie es bei meinem Großvater der Fall ist. Nur die Wächter kennen die Hydraulik die den Eingang öffnet."

„Und wie sollen wir dann da rein kommen", jammerte Yuki.

„Indem wir die Hydraulik betätigen", kam die selbstverständliche Antwort von Leila.

„Sagten sie nicht eben, dass nur Wächter die Hydraulik kennen", gab Jurij zu bedenken.

„Füße waschen", murmelte die jüngste nur leise und verschwand zwischen den Steinen. Kurz darauf war ein rumpeln zu hören und einer der Steine rutschte zur Seite. „Nicht schlecht, dafür dass diese Mechanik älter sein dürfte als sie, oder", kommentierte sie frech.

Als antwort bekam sie jedoch nur eine hoch gezogene Augenbraue von Hiwatari, der sich bis jetzt noch immer nicht mit Vornamen vorgestellt hatte, und dem angesprochenen. Die jüngeren, einschließlich Ray, grinsten dagegen leicht.

„Was, dieser Eingang ist mindestens eintausendfünfhundert Jahre alt."

Jurij runzelte die Stirn.

Leila wandte sich ab und Rahel und Jean zu.

„Feuerzeug und Lampen, sonst sind wir da unten aufgeschmissen. Ersticken können wir nicht; es gibt zu viele Lüftungsschächte, aber wenn man durchrechnet wie lange wir da unten sind, dann immer nur eine Lampe einschalten."

„Wie lange werden wir da unten bleiben?"

„Rahel, das hier ist der Eingang, der eigentlich von einem Wächter bewacht werden sollte. Das heißt, dass wir von hier aus schnell auf die Hauptrouten kommen müssten. Einmal auf diesen schafft man es an einem Tag ohne Probleme bis Podbanské bis zu meinem Großvater wären es circa zweieinhalb Tage, schätze ich." Derweil suchten sie die Lampen aus den Rucksäcken und nach kurzem Zögern reichte Leila auch noch die Pullis weiter.

„Wird es so kalt", wollte ihre Freundin skeptisch wissen.

„Es wäre anzunehmen, immerhin wissen wir nicht wie tief es geht und du weißt auch, dass es hier Eishöhlen geben soll", mischte sich der gebürtige Franzose ein.

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und sie begannen den Abstieg. Da Leila sich neben Jurij noch am ehesten zu Recht zu finden vermochte, hatte man ihr mit einer der Lampen die Führung überlassen. Wobei, es zunächst nicht viel zu tun gab. Der Zugang war offensichtlich nur für Menschen gedacht, da es zunächst in einem relativ schmalen Gang, mit einigen ziemlich ausgetretenen und ausgewaschenen Stufen abwärts ging.

„Das Knirschen, das ihr gleich hört ist die umgekehrte Hydraulik, dann verschließt sich der Eingang wieder." Erläuterte sie, als sie über einer Stufe ohne ersichtlichen Grund stehen blieb, dann sprang sie mit Schwung auf diese und kurz darauf setzte ein lautes Rumpeln ein, so als wollte der Gang zusammenstürzen.

„Das war länger, als beim öffnen, oder irre ich mich", fragte Yuki, als man sich wieder normal unterhalten konnte und erntete ein zustimmendes murmeln von allen.

„Vermutlich wurden hier noch ein paar andere Sachen in Bewegung gesetzt", erwiderte die jüngste nur schulterzuckend. Und sie behielt Recht. Als die Gruppe scheinbar das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatten kamen sie in einer Grotte an, die scheinbar keinen Boden zu besitzen schien.

„Es muss hier noch ein weites Zeichen geben", murmelte Jurij.

„Eher nicht", widersprach Leila.

„Was lässt dich das Glauben?"

„Jean, hast du deine Streichhölzer bei?"

„Moment", ein kurzes Rascheln von Kleidung folgte. „Du hast Glück, hier. Was willst du damit?"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Satt dessen sah er wie ihr Krümel zwei Streichhölzer heraus nahm und eines davon anzündete, dass sie in die Tiefe fallen ließ.

„Währe ja auch zu einfach gewesen", schimpfte sie. Allerdings wussten sie jetzt wie tief es nach unten ging und dass ein Absturz unbedingt tödlich sein musste – als wenn ihnen das vorher nicht schon klar gewesen war.

Etwas missmutig begann sie nun die unebenen Wände abzutasten und, siehe da, einer der größeren Gnubbel fungierte als eine Art Türklinke. Man kam in einen kleinen Raum, aus dem es keinen weiteren Ausweg gab. Dafür war dieser in jedem Sinne unnatürlich. In den Stein waren Möbel, wie Tisch, Schrank und Bett gehauen worden Aus einer steinernen Schublade entnahm sie ein Buch in dem sie zu blättern begann und bald darauf fündig wurde. Der groß gewachsene Jurij las über ihre Schulter mit. Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann an dem Schrank zu schaffen, bis der ältere etwas berührte, das dessen Türen aufspringen ließ.

Drinnen kamen entgegen aller Erwartungen keine Fächer zum Vorschein, sondern eine Reihe von hebeln. Sie begannen sie nacheinander zu ziehen und ein erneutes Rumpeln war zu hören. Ein kleines Fenster über dem Schreibtisch öffnete sich und von der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Grotte schob sich ein Steg hinüber. Schnell griffen die beiden die Unterlagen, aus dem Kästchen und Leila schnappte sich auch noch das Buch auf dem Tisch, sowie ein die Pergamentrollen, die noch in der Schublade gelegen hatten.

„Schnell, der Übergang bleibt nicht lange bestehen", erklärte Jurij, während er Jean und Rahel mittelalterliche Windlichter in die Hände drückte und die darin befindlichen Kerzen entzündete.

Leila, hatte ihre Sachen derweil in einer alten Ledertasche verstaut, die sie sich umhängte. Sie entzündete ein weiteres Licht an den von Jean und reihte sich in die Reihe der Überquerenden ein. Sie schafften es alle hinüber zu gelangen und auch danach blieb der Steg noch wo er war.

Schulterzuckend gingen sie die letzten Schritt, die sie von der nächsten Wand, die ihren Weg versperrte, trennten. Wieder tatstete die jüngste alle Erhebungen ab, bis sie die fand, die die Wand zur Seite gleiten ließ.

„Wie funktionieren diese ganzen Mechanismen", fragte Yuki, der direkt hinter ihr stand, über das Rumpeln hinweg, dass auch von dem sich zurück bewegenden Steg her rührte.

„Die Meisten der Hydrauliken werden vermutlich mit Gebirgswasser oder dem Schmelzwasser aus Eishöhlen versorgt. Aber um das zu verstehen fehlt mir das mechanische Fachwissen." Damit trat sie durch die Öffnung und wandte sich zu Rahel und Jean um. „Tja, dann willkommen auf der Straße von Zuberec nach Podbanské"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es diese Straße ist", fragte letztgenannter während er sich staunend in dem großen Tunnel umsah.

„Stand an der Tür, in dem Buch und außerdem habe ich die hier mitgegenlassen." Sie zog mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen eine der Pergamentrollen aus ihrer neu gewonnenen Umhängetasche.

„Karten, natürlich", brummelte Jurij leise, wohl verärgert darüber, dass er nicht von selbst drauf gekommen war. Die jüngste im Bunde grinste jedoch nur und nickte zustimmend.

„Da wie gesagt einige der Hydrauliken mit Quellwasser gespeist werden, damit sie funktionieren, gab es manchmal Wartezeiten oder sagen wir so, die Pfade wurden so erweitert, dass man in den Gängen hätte warten können. Einen solchen Aufenthaltsraum suchen wir jetzt. Ich bin nämlich ehrlich gesagt zu müde um noch weiter zu gehen."

„Und ich hatte schon befürchtet du würdest heute noch bis Podbanské laufen wollen", seufzte Rahel erleichtert, die schon eine ganze weile immer nur auf einem Bein stehen blieb.

„Es ist halb drei Uhr morgens", empörte sich die jüngere prompt.

„Streitet euch später, ich für meinen Teil bin auch müde", unterbrach sie Jean.

In kürzester Zeit hatten sie einen Raum gefunden und sich in diesem eingerichtet. Leila fand eine geeignete Stelle zum Kochen, Brennmaterial befand sich hier unten. Dort setzte sie ihren Topf auf in den sie etwas von dem Trinkwasser füllte und mit Hilfe ihres eigenem kleinen Kräutervorrats einen Aufguss zauberte, der leicht schmerzlindernd wirkte – ein weiterer Moment in dem sie Pandoramix dafür dankbar war, dass er sie als Kind mit allen Möglichen Pflanzen und ihren Wirkstoffen auf Lebewesen genervt hatte.

Den fertigen Sud gab sie in zwei Becher und diese ihren Freunden. Zu denen sie sich auch setzte. Sie wollte den Fragen entgehen, die den Karpatianern sicher auf der Zunge brannten. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, setzten sie auch kaum, dass sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte ein.

Jean, dem das natürlich nicht entgangen war, wurde es zu bunt.

„Fragen sie schon."

„Woher können sie so viele Sprachen", fing Hiwatari, der in der letzten Zeit auffallend still gewesen war an.

„Als Dolmetscher wäre man ziemlich aufgeschmissen, wenn man es nicht könnte", Jean führte momentan das Gespräch um es in Englisch zu halten.

„Woher kommen sie", überging der silberhaarige den absichtlich frech gehaltenen Tonfall.

„Das wissen sie schon."

„Sie kommen nicht aus Japan."

„Dann würden wir wohl kaum einen japanischen Ausweis und Reisepass besitzen."

„Sie sehen weder aus wie ein Asiat, noch haben sie einen Aktzent", mischte sich Ray ein.

„Ja, das stimmt wohl, aber das dürfte wohl eher irrelevant sein."

„Nein."

„Warum wollen sie es unbedingt wissen?"

„Weil sie über Wissen und Fähigkeiten verfügen, von denen sie eigentlich nie etwas gehört haben sollten", wieder war es Ray der antwortete und dafür einen bösen Blick von Hiwatari erntete.

„Eigentlich wusste nur ich, wer sie sind", mischte sich erstmalig Leila ein. „Da ich hier aufgewachsen bin kenne ich die alten Gesichten und Sagen relativ gut."

„Du sagst es, Geschichten und Sagen", konterte Ray.

„In jeder Sage steckt ein Körnchen Wahrheit. Sicher, das mit den Kruzifixen und Weihwasser dürfte erfunden sein. Aber ich wage durchaus zu behaupten, dass Knoblauch für sie recht unangenehm riechen könnte."

„Hm, aber nicht schlimmer als andere Dinge auch."

„Ray", fuhr Hiwatari ihm dazwischen.

„Lassen sie gut sein, Hiwatari. Da er nur etwas mehr als doppelt so alt sein dürfte wie ich…", Leila wurde abrupt Jurij unterbrochen.

„Woher wollen sie…"

„Mentale Ebene", antwortete ihm Jean. „Oder wie auch immer sie es nennen."

„Richtig", lächelte Ray. „Du bist gut, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so eine Parade erhalten."

„Jederzeit wieder."

„Darf man fragen, wer dein Großvater ist?"

Leila kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sollte sie darauf antworten, dann würden sich zumindest eine ganze Menge von Fragen erübrigen. Andererseits wusste sie nicht, ob es Ramix recht war.

„Er ist ein Wächter, oder", mischte sich Yuki ein.

„Ja…", antwortete sie zögernd.

„Warum ist es dann so schlimm seinen Namen zu sagen."

„Ich… Pandoramix."

Eine Weile herrschte erstauntes schweigen. Keiner hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Der Pandoramix", fragte Jurij.

„Wer ist das", wollten die anderen einheitlich wissen.

„Einer der ältesten noch lebenden Druiden. Wie alt ist er jetzt?"

„Er wird diese Woche 1512. Kennt ihr ihn, er hat nie etwas gesagt."

„Nur vom Hören und Sagen. Er hat sich nie großartig mit anderen Völkern eingelassen. Aber für seine Enkelin sind sie erstaunlich jung."

„Bin ich ja auch nicht. Zero hat mich bei ihm abgeliefert als ich noch ein Baby war."

„Ein Vampir", kam es skeptisch von Hiwatari.

„Nein, damals war er wohl noch ein Karpartianer. Er hat mich Pandoramix nur in die Arme gedrückt und gesagt, dass sein Gefährte vor zwei Tagen gestorben sei, Pandoramix mich in so vielen Sprachen wie nur möglich, alten Sagen und in Kampftechniken unterweisen solle. Er würde in etwa neunzehn Jahren wiederkommen und alle bis dahin noch offenen Fragen beantworten. Tja, das ist jetzt."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn", brummelten Jean und Rahel einstimmig.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Zero seinen Gefährten gefunden hatte", meinten dagegen Jurij und Hiwatari und nickten zustimmend.

„Doch, es ergibt sogar sehr viel Sinn", widersprach Yuki. „Sein Gefährte war ein Mensch, nicht und er starb bei einem Brand."

„Wie kommst du darauf", stoppte der helläugige alle weiteren Theorien.

„Weil ihr mir gesagt habt, dass ihr Zero das letzte Mal am Tag vor dem Brand in der nähe unseres Hauses gesehen hattet und das nächste was ihr von ihm hörtet war, dass er unter die gefallenen gegangen sei."

„Außerdem stimmt es", mischte sich Leila ein. „Sein Gefährte war tatsächlich ein Mensch. Ein junger Mann, neunzehn Jahre alt und arbeitete bei der Feuerwehr. Er starb, als sie den Brand in ein Haus löschten, dass mutwillig angezündet worden war. Man versuchte nach überlebenden in dem noch brennenden Haus dabei wurde ihm der Rückweg abgeschnitten und er verbrannte."

„Er hat dich also noch hierher gebracht bevor er ganz der Dunkelheit in sich nachgab?"

„Nein, er hat mich hier her gebracht bevor er der Dunkelheit in sich soweit nachgab, dass er für die nächsten zwei Jahrzehnte irgendwie überleben würde."

„So ist es", meldete sich eine Stimme von der Tür.

„Zero", lächelte ihm die junge Frau freudig überrascht entgegen.

„Warum hat du uns damals nichts gesagt", fragten die beiden ältesten die Begrüßungsfloskeln einfach übergehen. Doch falls sie sich eine Antwort erhofft hatten, wurden sie enttäuscht, denn sie wurden geflissentlich übergangen.

„Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dir gesagt zu haben, dass das hier nicht der richtige Ort für dich ist, Leila", ermahnte Zero leicht tadelnd.

„Hmpf, wenn du bloß wieder schimpfen willst, dann nimm dir die anderen vor, ich wurde vollkommen überstimmt", maulte diese bloß. Doch der Vampir ging gar nicht weiter darauf ein, er lachte bloß warm und winkte ab.

„Du solltest es deiner Kollegin gleich tun und schlafen."

„Wie denn, wenn man gelöchert wird, wie ein Schweizer Käse."

„Schlaf", verlangte er nun nachdrücklicher. „Du bist ohnehin viel zu müde um noch mit mir zu diskutieren und sie sollten es ihr gleich tun Abbé."

Jean nickte wortlos und Leila streckte ihm die Zunge raus, dann legten sich beide hin und waren in kürzester Zeit eingeschlafen.

„Warum bist du jetzt hier", fragte Hiwatari als man nur noch die ruhigen Atemgeräusche der drei schlafenden vernehmen konnte.

„Oh, sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, ich habe nie jemanden umgebracht", wies Zero den nur unwesentlich älteren zurecht. „Weißt du das wirklich nicht", fuhr er allerdings wesentlich ruhiger fort.

„Nein."

„Sieh sie dir genau an und berücksichtige dabei, dass die Haare gefärbt wurden. Normalerweise sind sie eher silber-weiß."


	5. Kapitel 4: Frühmibrot

**_Kapitel 4: Frühmibrot_**

Einige Sekunden lang wurde der Vampir ungläubig angesehen. Doch schließlich fand Kai als erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Du nimmst uns auf den Arm!"

„Welchen Grund hätte ich dazu", erwiderte Zero gelassen und ein leichtes Lächelnd legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Welchen Grund hätten wir einem Gefallenden zu trauen", warf Jurij ein.

„Den Grund, dass er die Wahrheit sagt", mischte sich auch Ray ein und zog zweifelnde Blicke auf sich. „Er lügt nicht. Ich kann es in seinem Geist spüren. Aber, er sagt auch nicht alles."

Auf diese Worte hin, machte Zero, was man gut und gerne eine kleine Verbeugung nennen konnte und meinte belustigt:

„Meine Hochachtung, nur deine Tochter ist besser darin mich zu lesen."

„Aber wieso…", begann der rothaarige, wurde jedoch sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Ich kann nicht erinnern, dass du früher nicht so auf den Kopf gefallen warst. Sie hat euch doch gerade erst gesagt, dass sie bei Pandoramix aufgewachsen ist. Was meinst du macht er wohl mit jemanden, der eigentlich so viel anders aufwachsen müsste als ein Mensch."

„Sie ist gebannt", fragte nun wieder Kai mit deutlicher Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Ja, das nehme ich zumindest an. Es ist die einzig logische Erklärung, warum ihr sie nicht spüren könnt, ihr Sonnenlicht nahezu überhaupt nichts ausmacht und sie kein Blut trinken muss."

Ray, der unterdessen zu seiner schlafenden Tochter hinübergegangen war und nun neben ihr hockte, strich vorsichtig einige Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, beiseite. Konzentriert schien er ihr Profil zu mustern, ganz so, als wolle er es sich einprägen. Tatsächlich jedoch versuchter er sich vorsichtig an ihre Gedanken heran zu tasten. Wenn es wirklich ihre tot geglaubte Tochter war, dann müsste er in der Lage sein sie teilweise zu lesen, ohne, dass sie ihn gleich als Eindringling empfand.

Sein Verhalten blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt von den anderen. Auch Jurij näherte sich seiner schlafenden Gefährtin. Doch anders als Ray versuchte er es nicht einmal. Er sah sie nur an und versuchte mit seinen eigenen Emotionen klar zu kommen. Da war einmal die Tatsache, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht fühlen konnte. Leila oder richtiger Nadjeschda, wirkte auf ihn wie jeder andere Mensch auch – genauso wie Jean und Rahel. Dabei bestand zwischen Gefährten immer ein Band, das sie einander erkennen, die Anwesenheit und Gefühle des jeweils anderen spüren ließ. Dagegen stand die Aussage von Zero, der behauptete, dass dies Kais und Rays Tochter sei.

Die Verwirrung und innerliche Zerrissenheit musste ihm wohl ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden haben, denn Zero meldete sich erneut zu Wort:

„Versucht nicht in ihre Gedanken einzudringen", mahnte er. „Ich habe es versucht, als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten, nachdem ich sie bei Pandoramix abgegeben hatte."

„Was ist passiert", hakte Ray neugierig nach, wofür er einen gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Vampirs erntete.

„Sagen wir so, ich weiß, wie gut diese Schutzzauber des alten Druiden sind und werde mich hüten noch mal auch nur etwas zu versuchen." Wenig angetan von dieser wohl recht unschönen Erinnerung fuhr er sich durch die Haare. „Es wäre besser, wenn ihr sie schlafen lasst. Diese Chaoten sind seit den frühen Morgenstunden des gestrigen Tages unterwegs."

„Hast du nicht gerade noch gesagt, du könntest sie nicht lesen."

„Das kann ich ja auch nicht, Kai. Aber das hält sie nicht davon ab sich mit mir gedanklich zu unterhalten."

„Sie vertraut uns nicht, aber dir schon, oder", mischte sich erstmal wieder Yuki ein.

Zero nickte.

„Einem Vampir", schnaubte Kai.

„Ja, einem Vampir, Vater", bestätigte der Struwwelpeter in einem Tonfall, der von einem kleinen Kind stammen könnte, das erklärte, dass das Tannennadeln nicht nur grün, sondern dunkelgrün – man bemerke das Ausrufezeichen – waren.

„Sie hört übrigens die ganze Zeit zu, während wir uns hier unterhalten", setzte der zweitjüngste noch einen oben drauf.

„Du auch?" Der Vampir war verwundert. Eigentlich hatte Zero angenommen, dass nur er immer mal wieder einen genervten Kommentar von ihr gesandt bekam, aber der kleine auch?

„Ja", grinste dieser nun frech. „Und ich soll ausrichten, dass sie sich überlegt allen für die nächsten 72 Sunden die Stimmen zu nehmen, wenn wir nicht bald mit unserem nervigen Gequatsche aufhören. Und wenn Daddy und Jurij ihr nicht sofort von der Pelle rücken, kleben sie an der nächsten Wand, für den gleichen Zeitraum."

Zero lachte und den beiden anderen angesprochenen viel die Kinnlade herunter.

„A-aber…"

„Nein, Daddy, sie schläft nicht. Na ja, nicht so richtig. Sie hat sich irgendwie bei mir und ihm", er nickte in Richtung Zero, „mit in den Kopf eingeklinkt. Wie sie das macht, keine Ahnung. Aber sie gibt euch noch fünf Sekunden." Seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert, als er das alles ausrichtete.

Jurij erhob sich als erster wieder und schritt kopfschüttelnd davon, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sie ist keine Furie, nur genervt und sie wünscht eine gute Nacht. Jean, Rahel und sie, werden so gegen 15 Uhr wieder aufstehen."

Jurijs Kopf schoss herum. Seine Augen schreckgeweitet.

„Deine Gedanken waren nicht abgeschirmt", erklärte Yuki. „Ich habe die Erinnerung auch gesehen. Es ist nicht nett jemanden, der noch nicht mal geboren wurde, schon als Furie zu bezeichnen." Bei der letzten Aussage wandte er sich wieder an seinen Vater und grinste verschmitzt. „Ich bin mir doch sehr sicher, dass wir von dir genauso viele Eigenschaften übernommen haben wie von Daddy und sei es nur deine Dickköpfigkeit."

Auch Ray erhob sich und musterte seine beiden Männer leicht schmunzelnd. Bevor es aber in einen Streit ausarten konnte, schritt er lieber ein. Er wuschelte Yuki durch seine ohnehin immer zerzausten Haare und schickte ihn schlafen. Dieser tollte sich nach einem letzten frechen Blick auf seinen Vater zu Adrian und damit begannen dann auch alle anderen sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Niemand außer Zero merkte, dass die jüngste noch einmal kurz die Augen geöffnet hatte und ihrer Familie einen nachdenklichen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Danach war auch sie endlich in die Arme des Schlafs geglitten.

Als Leila um punkt drei Uhr wieder wach wurde, war es stockfinster um sie herum. Die Windlichter waren offenbar ausgemacht worden und so tatstete sie sich vorsichtig zu ihrer Taschenlampe vor um diese einzuschalten. Schnell hatte sie mit Hilfe des Lichtkegels die Streichhölzer ausfindig machen können und eines der Lichter wieder an gemacht.

Ihr Magen vermeldete gähnende Leere und wenn Rahel und Jean jeden Augenblick wach würden, würde es bei ihnen genauso aussehen.

Leise um ihre Freunde nicht zu wecken, rollte sie ihre Schlafsachen wieder zusammen und packte die Rucksäcke soweit wieder normal. Dabei ließ die Agentin gleich den Kocher und das Geschirr draußen, sowie zwei Beutel des gleichen Fertiggerichts. Diese Mahlzeiten waren recht praktisch. Man brauchte nur etwas Wasser und einen Kocher. Dadurch dass die Lebensmittel gefriergetrocknet wurden, schmeckten sie nach dem erneuten aufwärmen sogar ziemlich gut und besaßen ein sehr leichtes Packgewicht.

Neben ihr regte sich Jean. Auch sein Magen knurrte laut und vermeldete: akuter Hunger. Leila wünschte ihm leise lachend einen guten Nachmittag und erklärte, dass es mittlerweile viertel vier war. Er möge doch bitte auch Rahel wecken, da es gleich Essen gäbe.

Noch nicht ganz wach, aber hungrig, grüßte der gebürtige Franzose zurück. Seine Freundin brauchte er jedoch nicht mehr wecken, denn auch sie meldete sich mit einem schlaftrunkenen „guten Nachmittag".

Noch etwas Steif und ziemlich müde rollten auch die Beiden ihre Schlafsachen zusammen. Derweil verteilte Leila das Essen auf ihre drei Schüsseln und setzte Tee auf.

„Guten Appetit."

„Danke gleichfalls", gähnte Jean.

„Was essen eigentlich die anderen", wollte Rahel wissen und setzte ebenfalls noch ein „Gleichfalls" hinterher. „Und wo sind die überhaupt?"

„Schlafen noch", antwortete ihr die jüngste gleichgültig.

„Leila, hast du nicht was vergessen", erinnerte sie ihr Kollege und deutete auf den scheinbar leeren Raum.

„Hn, oh, ja, sie schlafen in der Erde", erwiderte die jüngste als sei es selbstverständlich, wofür sie glatt eine Kopfnuss kassierte. Rahel fand das weniger selbstverständlich und wollte sofort mehr darüber wissen, während sie das kleinkindmäßige „Aua" ihrer Freundin einfach überging. Solche Plänkeleien kamen reichlich oft zwischen ihnen vor.

„Na ja, sie sind eben Karpatianer. Irgendwie setzt wohl ihre Atmung aus, währen sie schlafen und sie können augenscheinlich besser schlafen, wenn sie in der Erde liegen. Frag mich nicht wieso und was die hintergründe sind."

„Aber, wenn die Organe aussetzen, dann…"

„Das geht doch nur bei chronischer Konservierung; bei wie viel Grad warn das noch mal", mischte sich auch Jean ein.

„Circa minus 200°C, glaube ich."

„Minus 196", korrigierte Rahel.

„Was wollt ihr denn mit chronischer Konservierung", mischte sich plötzlich eine weitere Stimme ein und ließ sie alle aufschrecken.

Es war Zero, der gerade durch die Tür wieder in den Raum kam.

„Sie wollen wissen, wie das mit dem Schlafen unter der Erde funktioniert."

„Ach so. Und?"

„Nun ja", fing die Hebräerin an, wurde jedoch sofort von einem zweistimmigen „Rahel!" unterbrochen.

„Zero, du kannst sie nicht einfach zu etwas mit Biologie fragen, dann sitzen wir in drei Wochen noch – aua. Rahel, lass das, das tut weh."

Jean und Zero lachten, während ihre Freundin sie entrüstet anschaute.

„Ist doch wahr", murmelte die jüngste nur leise und brachte außer Reichweite ihrer Kolleging.

„Du solltest nicht so frech sein", steuerte der Vampir bei und ließ sich neben der jüngsten nieder.

„Bin ich ja gar nicht."

Doch der ältere schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wie viel hast du heute Morgen eigentlich noch mitbekommen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher."

„Hast du…"

„Nein, ich habe mehr geschlafen, als dass ich wach war. Tee?"

„Danke, gerne."

„Was war denn heute Morgen noch", wollte Jean wissen und reichte einen kleinen Becher an Zero weiter. Dankend nahm dieser ihn entgegen und pustete etwas auf das heiße Getränk um der Antwort zu umgehen, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich alle Blicke nun auf Leila richteten.

„Sie haben sich noch eine Weile unterhalten. Irgendwann habe ich mich dann über den Krach beschwert, das muss gegen halb vier gewesen sein."

„War es", bestätigte Zero.

„Also ich habe geschlafen wie ein Stein", meinte Rahel entschuldigend lächelnd.

„Und worüber?"

Leila begann auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen. Sie hatte den Inhalt der Gespräche nur so halb mitbekommen und konnte sich nur wage erinnern. Doch bevor das Schweigen unangenehm werden konnte, stellte der Franzose, der wohl auch nicht sofort geschlafen hatte, noch eine Frage:

„Was ist ein Gefallener."

„Ich."

„Er", kam es zugleich mehrstimmig und wieder drehten sich die drei Kollegen um.

„Guten Abend. Kai; Jurij." Zero ließ jedoch nicht stören und trank weiter in langsamen schlucken seinen heißen Tee.

„Was genau glaubst du da zu tun", fauchte ihn der rothaarige an.

„Tee trinken", erwiderte der Vampir gelassen."

Kai schnaubte und auch von Jurij kam ein Laut, der sich verdächtig nach einem „Pf" anhörte.

Leila warf ihnen jedoch nur einen kühlen Blick zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu und ignorierte die beiden Erwachsenen.

„Mein Großvater hat es mir als ich klein war mit folgenden Worten erklärt: ‚Stell dir den Gefühle wie das Licht einer Wunderkerze vor. So lange die Wunderkerze brennt, sind sie da. Ist sie jedoch abgebrannt lässt man sie fallen.' Das ist sehr einfach ausgedrückt, aber man kann es damit ganz gut erklären. Ein Vampir ist wie eine abgebrannte Wunderkerze."

„Na danke", grummelte neben ihr Zero.

„Was beschwerst du dich, Großvater…"

„Ja, aber da warst du fünf."

„Na und!"

„Heißt das sie sind nicht in der Lage, sagen wir einmal traurig zu sein oder fröhlich", wollte Jean wissen, den kleinen Streit unterbrechend.

„Ja, das heißt es."

„Ich verstehe nicht", murmelte Rahel.

„Müssen sie auch nicht. Es geht sie nämlich nichts an."

„Tut es wohl. Sie sind meine besten Freunde und neben Pandoramix meine einzige Familie", entgegnete Leila unterkühlt und blitzte Kai an. Der währe beinahe erschrocken über diesen Ausbruch zurückgewichen. In seinen Augen konnte man kurz sehen, wie sehr ihn die Worte getroffen haben mussten, aber die schwarzhaarige nahm darauf er weniger Rücksicht.

„Aber Leila", versuchte der Rotschopf einzulenken, um weiteren Anfeindungen vorzubeugen.

„Nein", schnitt ihm die jüngste fast sofort das Wort ab. „Sie können nicht erwarten, dass ich in kürzester Zeit, ohne auch nur die Chance gehabt zu haben, einmal darüber nachdenken zu können, mein ganzes Leben umkremple."

„Das erwartet auch keiner", mischte sich nun eine weitere Stimme dazu.

Ray, Leila wusste nicht wie lange er schon zuhörte. Jedoch vermutete sie, dass es bereits lange genug war.

„Dann werden sie ja auch verstehen, dass ich Jean und Rahel gegenüber so gut wie keine Geheimnisse habe."

Ray seufzte ergeben und nickte.

„Ray", fuhr Kai auf.

„Kai, es ist nicht so, als ob die beiden nicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad betroffen wären und, ob es dir passt oder nicht, sie dürften wohl die einzigen sein, denen Leila vertraut."

„Aber…" Ein Finger des Schwarzhaarigen legte sich über die Lippen Kais und erstickte jeden weiteren Protest.

„Sie werden nichts verraten", sagte er und schickte mental noch hinterher: ‚Es gibt Möglichkeiten es ihnen unmöglich zu machen.'

Nun schnaubte Leila.

„Was ist, wir würden doch tatsächlich nichts weiter sagen", wollte Jean wissen, dem es langsam zu bunt wurde. Da sprach man über sie beide und dann noch so, als seien sie überhaupt nicht anwesend.

„Entschuldigung", lächelte Ray versöhnlich bekam jedoch nur einen recht kühlen Blick. „Gibt es eigentlich etwas, dass du nicht mitbekommst?"

„Ja, Gedanken, die restlos verschlossen sind und nicht uns betreffen. Und nebenbei", sie wandte sich an Kai. „Es gibt ein paar Bilder und Erinnerungen, die ich nicht sehen möchte", meinte sie in einem recht beiläufigen Ton, der Kai die Stirnrunzeln ließ.

‚Ich verzichte freiwillig auf eine Piepshow, die wohl meine Zeugung darstellt', schickte sie mental hinterher, da sie das nicht laut sagen wollte. Kai jedoch grinste breit:

„Ach, wirklich nicht", und zauberte damit ein wunderschönes rot auf Leilas Wangen.

„Nein."

„Wie viele Gedanken bekommst du mit", wollte Ray wissen, den das nun wirklich interessierte.

„Alles. Alles was Personen denken – zumindest immer wenn es mich direkt oder indirekt, sprich meine Freunde, betrifft."

„Was ist mit Berührungen?"

„Was soll damit sein."

„Für mich waren sie schmerzhaft. Jedes mal wenn ich jemanden berührte strömte jedes noch so kleine Gefühl oder Geheimnis auf mich ein."

„Nein, das ist egal."

Eine Weile blieb es still, dann vernahmen sie ein leises knacken und an einer weiteren Stelle brach das Erdreich auf.

„Guten Abend", gähnte ihnen kurz darauf ein noch recht verschlafener Wuschelkopf entgegen.

Nach und nach wachten nun auch die anderen auf und während sie darauf warteten, packten die drei Freunde schon mal ihre Sachen zusammen, zündeten die anderen Windlichter wieder an und Leila erklärte ihnen leise, was es mit den Gefallenen auf sich hatte.

Yuki, der sich irgendwann auch zu ihnen Gesellte, und dem ebenfalls der Magen knurrte, wollte Jean gerade noch etwas von ihrer Wegzehrung anbieten, als dieser lächelnd ablehnte sich aber höflich erkundigte, was die drei denn gegessen hätten. Die Antwort jedoch verwirrte ihn eher, als alles andere.

„Frühmibrot."

* * *

A/N: Frühmibrot ist nichts anderes als FRÜHstück MIttag abendBROT


	6. Kapitel 5: Podbanské

**_Kapitel 5: Podbanské_**

Die Zeiger standen auf neun Uhr, als sie das erste Mal rasteten. Sie waren jetzt vier Stunden lang zügig durchmarschiert, was nur aufgrund der Karten möglich war. Immer wieder waren andere Tunnel auf diesen Hauptweg gestoßen und jetzt standen sie an einer Kreuzung. Der Tunnel in dem sie waren, verlief gerade aus weiter, immer leicht abwärts. Ein weiterer stieß beinahe im rechten Winkel auf diesen, doch konnte Leila im schwachen Licht der beinahe erloschenen Windlichter nicht erkennen, was die Beschriftung sagte. So kniete sie momentan über der auf dem Boden ausgebreiteten Karte und brütete.

Da die Karpatianer Zero nicht in ihre Nähe lassen wollten, stand sie jetzt vor einem Rätsel. Die Zeichen, besagten, soweit sie die auf der Karte lesen konnte, dass an dieser Stelle ein Weg nach Podbanské führen sollte. Allerdings war hier ein wesentlich schmalerer Tunnel vorgesehen.

„Zero, steht da irgendwas an den Wänden", überging sie die aberwitzigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen von Kai, Jurij, Adrian und Andrej.

„Podbanské", antwortete dieser gelassen und trat näher an die Wände und damit auch ein kleines Stückchen näher in Richtung Leila, was ihm sofort wieder ein paar warnende Blicke einbrachte, die er geflissentlich überging.

„Das ist alles, oder steht da noch ein Jahr, irgendetwas, das auf das Alter des Tunnels hindeutet?"

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Hier", sie deutete auf die Karte. „Nach der Zeichnung, dürfte der Gang höchsten halb so breit sein, zumindest steht das in der Legende."

Zero, blieb stehen wo er war, richtete seinen Blick jedoch ebenfalls auf die Karte. Wenn Blicke töten würden, dann wäre er heute Nacht schon mehr als einmal gestorben oder hätte mittlerweile mehr Löcher als ein Schweizer Käse.

„Hm, nun, dann ist die Karte vermutlich älter als der Gang."

„Möglich, aber warum sollte jemand den Tunnel ausbauen? Hier ist doch niemand mehr oder hast du hier mal jemanden gesehen?"

„Nein, nie."

Leila nickte nur, rollte die Karte wieder zusammen und werkelte an ihrem Rucksack. Sie begann nach ihrer Stirnlampe zu suchen, als Zero wieder sprach:

„Warum wollt ihr überhaupt nach Podbanské, ihr könntet doch durchlaufen?"

Sie hielt inne und warf dem Vampir einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Diese Frage meinte er doch wohl nicht ernst. Die junge Agentin warf einen kurzen Blick zu ihren besten Freunden, die sich etwas abseits hingesetzt hatten und nun leise miteinander auf Japanisch sprachen.

Sehr leise, damit vor allem Jean es nicht hörte erklärte sie:

„Weil dort ein Arzt ist und vor allem Jean tut stärker, als er ist. Die Verletzungen hätten längst professionell versorgt werden müssen und Rahels Knöchel, macht auch nicht mehr lange mit."

Das leuchtete ein.

„Wie lange, wollt ihr heute noch laufen", mischte sich Ray ein, der dem Vampir nicht halb so feindlich gesinnt war, wie die anderen.

„Von halb zehn bis um halb eins. Dann sollten wir auch genau am Ausgang sein, sodass wir morgen früh einfach so gegen acht oder neun im Städtchen ankommen."

„Und dann", wollte Yuki wissen.

„Wir werden sehen, was der Arzt sagt und dann entscheiden. Eventuell, dass wir nicht weiter laufen, aber zu Ramix wollen wir noch. Ich kenne hier jemanden von früher, wir könnten Pferde ausleihen."

„Ihr wollt tagsüber reisen?" Der Junge klang deutlich abgeneigt, was Leila und Zero zum Schmunzeln veranlasste.

„Natürlich", erklärte sie jedoch selbstverständlich, zeitgleich mit Ray.

„Yuki, Menschen reisen tagsüber", erinnerte er seinen Sohn.

„Ja, aber", wollte dieser erwidern, als ihm Leila über den Mund fuhr.

„Nein, ich bin ein Mensch", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

„Ja, klar. Und wie hast du dann das mit dem Nebel gemacht." Yuki schmollte und Leila grinste.

„Das können Druiden auch."

„Ach so", gab sich der Struwwelpeter geschlagen. „Heißt das, du kannst noch mehr von diesen Sachen", hakte er jedoch sofort neugierig nach.

„Ja, Pandoramix hat mich so wie jedes andere Kind der Druiden aufgezogen."

„Aber, dann wärst du Priesterin", mischte sich Jurij ein

„Bin ich, na ja, zumindest habe ich es gelernt, aber ich wurde nie vereidigt", bestätigte die schwarzhaarige und konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass der ältere erleichtert und gleichermaßen besorgt aussah, als sie geendet hatte. Tatsächlich müsste sie bis spätestens zu ihrem 25ten Geburtstag vereidigt werden und dazu gehörte nun einmal auch das Gelübde sich nie der fleischlichen Lust hinzugeben.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Lampe gefunden, die Karte wieder weg gesteckt und stand auf. Die anderen ignorierend ging sie an Zero vorbei in den Gang, die Lampe angeknipst und untersuchte Wände und Beschaffenheit. Ihren Rucksack hatte sie noch stehen lassen, da sie ohnehin noch nicht weiter gehen würden. Nach etwa einem Kilometer, konnte sie feststellen, dass sich der Gang verengte und immer Schmaler wurde. Neugierig ging sie noch ein Stück weiter und entdeckte den Grund für die Erweiterung.

Ein kleiner unterirdischer Bach floss hier durch ein ziemlich tief ausgewaschenes Bett. Beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte sie auch erkennen, dass der Boden, auf dem sie stand glatt war. Vermutlich floss hier zur Zeit der Schneeschmelze wesentlich mehr Wasser durch und überflutete die Wege.

Nach etwa 1,5 Kilometern, die sie in den Tunnel hinein gewandert war, war er nur noch zwei Mann Breit und nur wenig höher als sie. Sie vermutete die Decke bei etwa 1,80 Metern, was sehr hoch war für frühere Zeiten. Jean jedoch würde den Kopf ein wenig einziehen müssen, immerhin war der Gute noch 15 Zentimeter größer.

Mit dem Wissen, dass der Gang von dort aus gerade und eben verlief kehrte sie Zurück. Es war kurz nach halb, als sie bei den anderen ankam und ihren Freunden bedeutete, dass es weiter ging.

Zero nahm nun Jean den Rucksack ab und auch Rahel und Leila wurden um ihre Last erleichtert.

„Du wirst den Kopf einziehen müssen, da hinten wird es niedriger."

Jean nickte und so starteten sie wieder.

Kurz darauf wusste Jean, was Leila gemeint hatte. Er und auch Jurij, Kai, Andrej, Adrian und Brian waren wie Zero gezwungen die Köpfe einzuziehen. Nur Leila, Yuki, Rahel und Ray hatten keinerlei Probleme mit der niedrigen Decke.

„Tja, ich habe dir schon immer gesagt, dass es von Vorteil ist klein zu sein", stänkerte die Jüngste.

„Oh, sei bloß still Krümel", lachte der Franzose und duckte sich unter einem etwas tiefer hängenden Stein.

„Tja Jean, wie wär's, wenn du nicht immer so viel Milch trinken und Käse essen würdest", schlug Rahel und spielte damit auf eine fast suchtartige Leidenschaft ihres Kollegen an. Der jedoch ließ sich nicht stören, holte nur zu ihr auf und küsste sie auf die Schläfe.

„Es ist immerhin gesünder als – autsch!" Nun hatte er doch eine Kante mit dem Kopf erwischt. Lachen folgte und von nun an wurde der Weg schweigend fortgesetzt. Leila die noch immer voran ging warnte hin und wieder vor tief hängenden Stalaktiten und so stieß sich nach dem Franzosen niemand mehr den Kopf. Einmal hielten sie noch zwischendurch um die Träger der Rucksäcke wieder zu wechseln, wobei Jean und Rahel ihren nicht zurückbekamen. Leila jedoch hatte ihren wieder aufgesetzt, Yuki und Ray übernahmen die andern. Immerhin kamen sie drei am besten voran und brauchten nicht ständig gebückt laufen.

Kurz vor dem Ausgang fanden sie noch einmal so einen Raum in dem sie auch gestern schon geschlafen hatten. Durch die zweite ungeplante Pause, sowie die Verzögerung beim Aufbruch war es jetzt schon kurz nach eins und alle wieder recht müde und, vor allem die Karpatianer, hungrig.

„Leila, sollten wir nicht auch mit hinaus? Wir wissen immerhin nicht, wie lang es dauert, bis die Hydraulik wieder funktioniert", gab Jean zu bedenken als sie gerade wieder Lager aufschlagen wollten.

„Er hat recht", pflichtete Rahel bei und holte den Wanderführer aus ihrem Rucksack. „Wo kommen wir ungefähr hinaus?"

„Hier", sie deutete auf das Kleine Zeichen mit der Schutzhütte.

„Dann lasst uns mit hinausgehen."

„Aber da draußen sind noch immer die Vampire", warf Jurij ein, dem der Gedanke, dass seine Gefährtin die Sicherheit der Gänge verließ nicht unbedingt gefiel.

„Pech", erwiderte die jedoch dreist. „Sie sollten unsere Spur längst verloren haben und wenn, dann könnten sie uns nur in die Gänge gefolgt sein, was hieße, dass sie uns schon längst eingeholt haben müssten. Oder sie wissen, wo wir in die Gänge gekommen sind. So ganz blöd sind die ja auch nicht."

„Gerade weil sie uns nicht eingeholt haben ist anzunehmen, dass sie zwar wissen, dass wir in den Gängen sind, aber auch, dass wir wieder hinaus müssen."

„Sie können kaum alle Eingänge überwachen."

„Nur deswegen braucht man noch lange kein Risiko einzugehen." Leila seufzte genervt, holte tief Luft und fing noch einmal an:

„Nur noch mal für die ganz langsamen unter uns: Erstens, sind sie zu wenige um alle Ausgänge zu überwachen. Zweitens, selbst wenn sie detailliertes Wissen über die ‚Verborgenen Pfade' haben, woran ich zweifle, dann würden sie wohl eher annehmen, dass wir gleich durch laufen und bei meinem Großvater raus kommen. Drittens, ich bin bei einem der ältesten noch lebenden Druiden aufgewachsen, glauben sie, er wäre so alt geworden und hätte Inquisition und Kriege überstanden, wenn er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre ein Haus zu sichern." So langsam aber sicher, war Leila wirklich wütend. „Nur weil wir ein paar hundert Jahre jünger sind als sie, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir nicht über einen gesunden Menschenverstand verfügen, was mich zu viertens bringt. Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis die Hydraulik wieder funktioniert, sobald sie einmal betätigt wurde. Schon allein das ist Grund genug die Gänge zu verlassen." Damit schnappte sie sich wieder ihren Rucksack und marschierte zurück in den Gang, gefolgt von einem grinsenden Zero.

Die zurückgebliebenen hörten wie sich beide entfernten und leise redeten.

„Ivanow, das, war der größte Fehler, den sie machen konnten", bemerkte Jean.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja", kam es vierstimmig. Von Rahel und dem Franzosen, war das ja zu erwarten, aber auch Yuki und Ray hatten zugestimmt, wofür sie seltsame Blicke kassierten.

„Sie ist wie ich", „Sie ist wie Daddy", entgegneten beide Gleichzeitig was den beiden Agenten ein Schmunzeln abrang.

„Sie hasst es bevormundet zu werden", erklärte Rahel. „Leila lässt es nur sehr selten durchblicken, aber sie hat einen IQ, der weit über dem Durchschnitt liegt, genauso wie er hier", sie knuffte ihren Freund leicht.

Jurij fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Dann erwarten sie jetzt, dass ich mich entschuldige?"

„Nein", antwortete ihm Jean.

„Was dann", wollte Kai ungeduldig wissen.

„Zeit", antwortet Yuki ihm und hielt dem scharfen Blick seines Vaters mühelos stand.

„Stimmt", pflichtete Rahel bei. „Sie hat uns erzählt, worum das Gespräch ging, als wir schon geschlafen haben, zumindest das Meiste und auch noch ein Bisschen was über ihr Volk. Den Rest konnten wir uns selbst zusammenreimen. Geben sie ihr einfach ein Bisschen Zeit. Sie hat es zweifellos verstanden, aber das ist auch schon alles."

„Sie hat es einfach noch nicht angenommen", seufzte Ray, der sich ein wenig in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt fühlte. Immerhin hatte er zu Anfang auch so einige Schwierigkeiten mit den Eigenheiten der Karpatianer gehabt. „Also los, gehen wir."

Sie verließen im Schein der zwei Stirnlampen der Agenten den Raum und schlossen zu den beiden auf. Alle schwiegen, denn keiner hatte Lust sich noch weiter zu streiten, doch die Spannung lag nach wie vor in der Luft. So war es ganz gut, dass der Vampir den Auslöser betätigte und alle wieder an die Oberfläche stiegen. Der frische Nachtwind kühlte die erhitzten Gemüter ein wenig ab und außerdem würde man sich nun trennen. Die Karpatianer mussten sich dringend stärken und die anderen Drei würden noch das letzte, kurze Stück bis zur Hütte laufen und darinnen Quartier beziehen.

Kai hatte schlechte Laune und das nicht erst, seit dem Streit, den sein Freund und dessen Gefährtin ausfochten, nein, schon seit dem Gespräch, das sie vor dem Losgehen geführt hatten. Ray versuchte zwar ihn immer wieder zu besänftigen, aber dadurch, dass sein Gefährte seiner Tochter auch noch zustimmte, machte er es nicht ungedingt besser.

Leila, nein, Nadjeschda. Endlich hatten sie sie wieder gefunden und nun, stellte sie sich quer. Wenn Kai ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte er es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Es musste ein gewaltiger Schock sein plötzlich vor seinen leiblichen Eltern zu stehen, die erstens zwei Männer waren und dann noch nicht einmal menschlich.

Aber, Kai war nicht ehrlich zu sich selbst. Er regte sich viel zu sehr über die offensichtliche Abneigung auf, die Leila gegenüber seinem besten Freund zeigte. Verdammt, sie waren Gefährten und seine Tochter wies Jurij einfach ab. Sah sie denn nicht, wie sehr sie ihn damit verletzte? Zugegeben auch Ray und er hatten so ihre kleineren und größeren Anlaufschwierigkeiten gehabt, aber sie hatten den jeweils anderen nie absichtlich so dermaßen verletzt, wie es Leila – er korrigierte sich selbst – Nadja mit Jurij tat.

Wieder konnte er eine Hand spüren die sich auf seinen Arm legte und ihn zu beruhigen suchte. Der besorgte Blick Rays, der dieser Berührung folgte, war alles was er brauchte. Ja, auch sein über alles geliebter Gefährte machte sich Sorgen.

‚Gib ihnen Zeit', schien der Ausdruck in Ray Augen zu sagen und es dauerte tatsächlich einen Moment, bis Kai begriff, dass Ray ihm dies auch tatsächlich gesandt hatte.

Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über die harten Züge des Russen, dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. Zeit. Zeit war etwas, das Jurij nicht hatte. Der Heiler seines Volkes mochte zwar wieder im Besitz seiner Gefühle sein, aber diese waren dunkel und selbst zerstörerisch seit dem Vorfall von damals. Seit dem ihre kleine Tochter einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

Damals hatte eine fanatische Gruppe am helllichten Tage ihr Haus angegriffen. Die Kinder hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Erde geschlafen, genauso wenig wie alle anderen. Er selbst und Ray waren im Schlafzimmer gewesen. Kurz bevor sie eingeschlafen waren, hatte sich die Tür noch einmal geöffnet und Jurij war mit dem weinenden Yuki herein gekommen. Nadja hatte schon geschlafen und damit der kleine Schreihals sie nicht weckte, hatte er ihn entfernt. Sie wussten nicht warum, aber der kleine wollte nur in der Erde, bei Ray oder Adrian schlafen. Da letzterer jedoch nicht anwesend war, nahm ihn Ray und legte ihn zwischen sie.

Das nächste woran sich alle beteiligten erinnern konnten, war dichter Rauch, der die Atemwege reizte und Hitze. Das Haus war effektiv in Brand gesetzt worden ihre Zimmer waren mit einer dichten Feuerwand von dem Kinderzimmer abgetrennt worden und überhaupt war keiner von ihnen richtig wach gewesen. Irgendwie hatte Kai es geschafft Jurij zu wecken indem er den Befehl direkt, laut und auch ein wenig schmerzhaft in dessen Kopf gezwungen hatte.

Die Flucht aus den Flammen war allen nur schleierhaft in Erinnerung geblieben. Jemand von der Feuerwehr hatte ihnen geholfen. Alles war hektisch, weil schon einem der Rückweg abschnitten worden war. Erst am Abend hatten sie wirklich registriert, dass ihre Tochter fehlte, doch auch die Rettungskräfte konnten ihnen nicht mehr sagen, als dass es nur eine Leiche im Haus gab und die gehörte einem Kollegen. Das Kinderbett sei vollkommen abgebrannt, aber ein Kind sei da nicht gewesen.

Schock und Erleichterung. Nadja war weg, aber offensichtlich hatte sie jemand vor den Flammen retten können. Auch Jurij hatte gesagt, dass er sie spüren konnte und noch einen Tag lag konnten sie diesem Gefühl folgen, dann war es plötzlich weg. Der rothaarige hatte zwar nicht das Gefühl, dass seine Gefährtin gestorben war, nein er empfing regelmäßig Lebenszeichen, aber es war unmöglich für ihn zu sagen woher diese kamen.

Der Nachtwind riss Kai aus seinen Erinnerungen. Sie hatten die Tunnel verlassen und standen mittlerweile sogar vor der Hütte in der Leila und ihre Freunde übernachten wollten. Sie selbst müssten sich beeilen um sich noch stärken zu können – ein Gedanke, der dem Anführer nicht unbedingt gefiel. Nun mussten sie ihre gerade erst gefundene Tochter wieder allein lassen und immer noch waren die Vampire da draußen, die sie umbringen wollten.

Gerade als er das Geschehen wieder aufmerksam beobachtete verabschiedete sich Zero. Er sagte nicht wohin er ging, nur, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte und weg war er. Leila schüttelte darauf nur den Kopf und ging in das Innere der Holzhütte. Man hörte sie kurz rascheln, etwas rumpeln und die junge Frau leise fluchend, dann stand sie wieder draußen – in der Hand ein Stück Kreide.

Sie würde die Hütte also tatsächlich sichern. Der Gedanke beruhigte Kai ungemein und verpasste ihm gleichzeitig einen Stich. Mit diesen Bannen, würden auch sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein zu ihr zu kommen, da war er sch sicher.

Er warf einen Blick zu Jurij, der etwas abseits stand. Was dachte sein Freund? Kai wusste es nicht, denn der Blick war verschlossen. Jedoch schien der rothaarige zu merken, dass er beobachtet wurde und erwiderte den Blick für einen Moment, bevor er nickte und sich zum Gehen wandte. Der geheimnisvolle Karpatianer verlor kein weiters Wort. Offenbar war es für ihn nicht notwendig.

Yuki hingegen verhielt ich vollkommen anders. Er war sofort mit Leila warm geworden und diese schien auch mit ihm recht gut zu Recht zu kommen.

„Macht's gut und passt auf euch auf", verabschiedete sich sein Sohn fröhlich und winkte noch mal bevor er Jurij folgte. Auch Ray wünschte eine gute Nacht und folgte den zwei. Andrej nickte zum Abschied und Adrian folgte wortlos, genauso wie er selbst.

Während Jean und Rahel und in der Hütte die ISO-Matten und Schlafsäcke ausrollten, machte sich Leila daran die Hütte zu sichern. Ohne, es zu wissen, tat sie genau das, was Kai vermutet hatte, sie sicherte die Hütte gegen alles, was nicht Mensch war. Sie selbst konnte natürlich noch rein, außerdem war sie, wie die anderen ja vermutet hatten gebannt, hieß, sie war gewissermaßen ein Mensch.

Essen wurde keines mehr vorbereitet. Alle waren müde und so legten sie sich nur noch hin. Morgen früh würden sie am Bach, der durch das Tal floss neues Wasser holen und sich waschen. Aber jetzt wollten sie nur noch schlafen.

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren Jean und Rahel auch sofort weggedämmert – für Leila ein deutliches Zeichen ihrer Erschöpfung. Sie selbst lag noch eine ganze Weile wach. Das Gespräch ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie, eine Karpatianerin – lächerlich. Obwohl, es würde einiges erklären.

Irgendwann übermannte sie dann doch der Schlaf und in dem Wissen, dass ihnen heute Nacht nichts mehr geschehen würde, war dieser auch sehr tief, sodass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie es Morgen wurde und ihre Freunde erwachten. Diese machten sich auch zunächst nicht die Mühe ihr Krümel wach zu bekommen. Stattdessen gingen sie schon mal zum Flüsschen, wuschen sich mit dem eiskalten Wasser und füllten ihre leeren Flaschen wieder auf. Erst als sie begannen ein Frühstück vorzubereiten, stupste Rahel ihre Freundin so lange und penetrant, bis auch diese wach wurde.

Noch reichlich verschlafen tapste diese dann ebenfalls zum Wasser und war nun in kürzester Zeit vollkommen war. Das war kein Waschen, das war eine Tortur – und das im Sommer. Leicht zähneklappernd kam sie zurück und bekam sofort von einem grinsenden Jean einen warmen Tee in die Hand gedrückt.

„Guten Morgen, na, endlich wach."

Leila schnaubte.

„Mehr als mir lieb ist."

Nur eine viertel Stunde später waren sie auf dem Abstieg nach Podbanské, wo sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Arzt machten.


End file.
